leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Misty's Politoed
Misty's Politoed (Japanese: カスミのニョロトノ Kasumi's Nyorotono) was the only that in the Orange Archipelago, and her seventh overall. In the anime History Original series Orange Islands In The Stun Spore Detour, and were paralyzed by a 's attack. Misty was left to fetch the cure, Salveyo weed, a special type of aquatic plant found at the bottom of lakes on which feed. A friendly Poliwag helped her gather the special plant. Poliwag obviously liked Misty because it insisted on coming along with her, and Misty added it to her team. As a Poliwag, it was rarely used because of how clumsy it was on land. Johto In The Totodile Duel, Ash and Misty both used s on a wild . The Balls caught the Pokémon out of sight, so Ash and Misty had a tournament to see who got the toothy . During a battle against , Misty's Poliwag evolved into . Although Misty still lost, she concluded that she preferred the Poliwhirl who was willing to evolve to help her rather than the Totodile that essentially did whatever it wanted. In Hook, Line, and Stinker, Misty used Poliwhirl in the Seaking Catching Day competition. During the competition, Misty and Poliwhirl formed a rivalry with Andreas and his . Poliwhirl and Misty managed to hook a just as time ran out for the competition. Both Andreas and Misty had a 55 kilogram Seaking, meaning they had to battle each other to decide the winner. The battle started with Poliwhirl getting overwhelmed due to battling its evolved form. It lost its confidence and hid behind Misty. Misty's Psyduck, , and then popped out of their balls to encourage Poliwhirl and it decided to resume the battle. Poliwhirl then beat Poliwrath, winning the competition for Misty. Misty used Poliwhirl in the second and third rounds of the Whirl Cup in The Perfect Match!. In the second round Poliwhirl started against Ash's Totodile. Ash started the battle by having Totodile use Water Gun, but Poliwhirl dove underwater to evade it. Poliwhirl jumped out of the water and attacked with Bubble, dazing Totodile for a while. Poliwhirl attempted to use , but Totodile dodged and Headbutted it back into a pillar. However, Poliwhirl kicked off the pillar and dove towards Totodile, using Double Slap again, and knocking Totodile out. Ash recalled Totodile and sent out . Misty again commanded Poliwhirl to unleash another Bubble but Kingler used first. An energy sphere was sent across the arena causing whirlpools to form. The attack hit Poliwhirl into the whirlpools, and another Crabhammer attack knocked Poliwhirl out. Misty again started with Poliwhirl in the third round against Trinity and her . Misty told Poliwhirl to use Bubble, but Trinity responded with Gyarados's . Gyarados quickly charged up and fired the Hyper Beam, knocking the Bubble away and knocking Poliwhirl out. In Outrageous Fortunes, on the way to Blackthorn City, Misty fought a Trainer with a Poliwrath and lost. Misty started to consider evolving Poliwhirl. Misty took Poliwhirl to the local Pokémon Center to be healed, with Poliwhirl picking up the King's Rock that Ash had won in a tournament on the way. Misty did not notice this, and simply gave Poliwhirl to Nurse Joy for treatment. Shortly afterward, in a battle against , Misty recovered her Poliwhirl via transfer machine from another Pokémon Center and let it out. It was summoned wearing the King's Rock, surprising Misty when it evolved into Politoed before her eyes. Misty was thrilled with her newly-evolved Pokémon. Its final Johto appearance was in Gotta Catch Ya Later!, taking out the belonging to Kim of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers with Bubble, in one final battle between the three friends. Politoed reappeared in Cerulean Blues, where it was sent out of its Poké Ball to calm down a rampaging . Personality and characteristics As a it was very friendly, cheerful, and liked to help people. This is demonstrated in the episode Misty catches it in, The Stun Spore Detour. After it evolved began to use it in many battles, as it became a very strong Pokémon. Poliwhirl also had a bit of a confidence problem, shown in Hook, Line, and Stinker when Poliwhirl would hide behind Misty when overwhelmed. After evolving into Politoed it is always very happy and loves to clap, and also encouraged Ash in the Silver Conference. Misty's Politoed is very cheerful, enthusiastic, and eager to please. For a while, in I Politoed Ya So! it took up cheerleading. Even when Misty screams at it, Politoed is always happy and if someone is sad it can cheer them up with applause. Moves used mod 7}}|0=Poliwag Double Slap|1=Poliwhirl Body Slam|2=Poliwhirl Mega Punch|3=Poliwag Water Gun|4=Poliwhirl Double Slap|5=Poliwhirl Water Gun|6=Poliwhirl Headbutt}}.png|Using mod 7}}|0=Double Slap as a Poliwag|1=Body Slam as a Poliwhirl|2=Mega Punch as a Poliwhirl|3=Water Gun as a Poliwag|4=Double Slap as a Poliwhirl|5=Water Gun as a Poliwhirl|6=Headbutt as a Poliwhirl}}|image2=Misty Politoed mod 5}}|0=Swagger|1=DoubleSlap|2=Headbutt|3=Water Gun|4=Bubble}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Swagger|1=Double Slap|2=Headbutt|3=Water Gun|4=Bubble}}}} In the games Misty uses a Poliwhirl during Pokémon Stadium 2's Round 1, and a Politoed during Round 2. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In Ash & Pikachu, Misty's Politoed appears as a Poliwhirl in The Grand Rhydon Plan. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Misty is first shown with a Poliwag in Clefairy Tale. Later, in the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That is the Question!, Misty is shown expressing interest in evolving her Poliwhirl into a . However, she is unable to because evolutionary stones are too expensive. In the TCG Politoed was featured in the TCG as one of Misty's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards named Misty's Poliwag, Poliwhirl, and Politoed. |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=87/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=89/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=53/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Water|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=003/018}} Trivia * Poliwag was the first of Misty's Pokémon to be seen evolving in the . ** Politoed is the only Pokémon owned by Misty in the anime that has evolved twice. * Poliwag was the last Generation I Pokémon that a main character captured in the original series, excluding those caught and released in the same episode (Ash's Beedrill and ). Related articles Politoed Category:Pokémon with anime move errors Category:Stadium 2 characters de:Mistys Quaxo es:Politoed de Misty fr:Tarpaud d'Ondine it:Politoed di Misty ja:カスミのニョロトノ zh:小霞的蚊香蛙皇